Love Begins
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: A story of how Brenda and Sharon got together. "M" for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fritz and Brenda are separated. Lately Brenda has been bonding with Sharon over their similar marital status.

"How are your parents taking to the separation?" Sharon asked as she sipped her merlot.

"Well Daddy isn't happy but he never really liked Fritz so he isn't devastated. My mother on the other hand is simply distraught over the whole thing. Although I think she's just disappointed in me, two failed marriages aren't what she had in mind for her little girl." Brenda answered as she looked out the window trying to hide her sadness.

"Ah I see. Well I'm sure they just want you to be happy and once you adjust to your new life they will come around." Sharon did her best to comfort her new friend.

"Thanks Sharon. I gotta tell ya talkin' with you has really made this whole situation a lot easier. You always seem to know just what to say." The blonde said as she sat her wine glass down on the coaster, moving a little closer to Sharon on the couch.

She wanted to hug her new friend as a way of thanking her for all the advice and support she had given her over the past few weeks. But as she moved closer she could visibly see Sharon's body tense up and she realized this was not the time for her hug. Damn. All she thought about lately was touching Sharon and having Sharon touch her. How desperately she wanted to feel that woman's hands all over her body. God she wanted Sharon, but there was no way Sharon felt the same way.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, Chief."

Sharon always referred to her as Chief when she felt things were getting a little too personal. Of course she wanted to call her Brenda and give her a hug to comfort her like a friend would do. But Sharon knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself at just hugging. She would hold on too tight and want to let her hands roam free over that gorgeous body. She would want to whisper things in Brenda's ear that would make her moan. Oh God- to hear Brenda moan because of her would be the greatest joy in the world. But from what Sharon could gather Brenda had no interest in being anything more than friends with her and if that was all she could get than that was all she would take. She loved spending time with Brenda and she would hate to see their new relationship shot to hell because she couldn't keep her hormones in check.

Frustrated by Sharon's use of her rank she took a big gulp of her wine. Sharon watched curiously as Brenda got up to refill her glass.

_Why is she drinking so much tonight? Is she just upset about Fritz or is there something else?_

Sharon's mind filled with hundreds of reasons for Brenda's drunken state but there was really only one reason that interested Sharon.

_Maybe Brenda is going to confess her feelings for me and then we'll spend the rest of the night making passionate love on my bed._

Sharon laughed to herself at that thought; she needed to get herself under control.

"What's so funny?" Brenda asked as she stumbled back over to the couch.

"Oh nothing important" Sharon replied, she could feel her cheeks getting redder and hoped the blonde wouldn't ask why.

"Come on Sharon, what's so funny? I could use a good laugh."

_Oh you'll laugh about this alright_, Sharon thought to herself. _Maybe I should just tell her I mean she's already drunk and she shows no plans of stopping. If she even remembers the comment in the morning I can play it off like I never said it. _

"Alright, I'll tell you." She paused, waiting to see if her brain would stop her, but no such luck. "I was just laughing because you seem to be very drunk and I was wondering why" She chickened out, she couldn't tell her. She couldn't ruin what they had.

"Captain, I may be drunk but I can still tell when people are lying. And by how red your cheeks are I would guess that you're not tellin' me the truth." Brenda said, this time she moved even closer to Sharon until their knees were touching. She put her hand on Sharon's knee and continued with her speech.

"Come on Captin; tell me why your cheeks are so red." She looked directly into the other woman's eyes as she asked her question. She slid her hand a bit further up Sharon's leg until it rested mid-thigh. Sharon gasped at the contact and suddenly lost the ability to speak.

Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

_Oh my shit! Why is her hand on my thigh? Did her face just move closer to mine? Am I imagining all this or is she coming on to me? She is so drunk right now. _

Brenda leaned in closer this time she whispered in Sharon's ear, "Sharon, I know that face. You're thinking too much and you just need to relax." Brenda moved herself back a little to let the woman think but Sharon was done thinking. Brenda felt two warm hands around her face, gripping tightly as her lips crashed together with Sharon's.

The kiss was sloppy and frantic but beyond exhilarating. They both felt years of tension resolved.

"Wow." Sharon said when they finally broke apart for some air.

Brenda just started to giggle and fell back on the couch.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Sharon said suddenly feeling like maybe this was just some cruel prank.

Managing to get words out between bursts of laughter Brenda said, "I have wanted to kiss you like that since the day we met."

Sharon smiled and felt a wave of relief come over her. All of a sudden she felt very comfortable with the situation and put Brenda's legs on her lap and began running her hands up the toned muscles. Brenda stopped giggling and moved herself up resting on her elbows. Sharon leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was slow and passionate. It was less messy and more precise. Sharon ran her tongue along Brenda's bottom lip and was hurriedly granted access. Taking advantage of Brenda already being on her back Sharon easily made her way on top of her and deepened the kiss. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours making out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually hands were brought into play and soon after that clothes were being stripped off. When Brenda felt like she had sobered up enough to make decisions she tore her lips from Sharon's. They pressed their foreheads together and tried to catch their breath.

"Sharon. I would like very much to move off this couch and go into your bedroom."

Without saying a word Sharon got up and took Brenda by the hand and led her down the hallway to her bedroom. She stopped at the doorway and felt Brenda's arms snake around her waist. Sharon turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"We can just sleep if you're too tired." Sharon said, her eyes looking heavy.

The truth was Brenda was wide awake and ready for a night of passion. But she could see how exhausted Sharon looked. Brenda had never really noticed how much older the Captain was until that moment. Her face was lined with wrinkles and although her body was in excellent physically condition, it looked tired. She knew that what happened tonight would happen again and she wanted her first time with Sharon to be special. She wanted to be sober and she wanted Sharon to be energized.

"I'd like that." Brenda said as she followed Sharon to the bed.

The bed was perfectly made with pillows aligned just right and the covers so wrinkle free Brenda assumed they were recently ironed. Sharon made her way to the side of the bed and got in under the covers. She turned to her side so she was facing Brenda who was just standing there looking at her.

"Is everything ok?" Sharon asked.

Brenda smiled. "Everything is perfect." She gently made her way under the covers and turned so they were lying face to face.

She found Sharon's hand and encased in with hers, their fingers dancing together softly. Sharon leaned in to give Brenda one last kiss before they both fell asleep.

"Goodnight Brenda."

"Goodnight Sharon."

Brenda woke up with Sharon Raydor's arms holding her. Sometime through the night they had switched from facing each other to spooning each other. Brenda had to admit she liked this position a little better, feeling the warmth of Sharon behind her was oddly comforting. She was perfectly content to lay there in her Captain's arms all day but then her cellphone rang. She maneuvered her way out of Sharon's grasp and leapt out of the bed, doing her best not to disturb her sleeping partner. She ran down the hallway and frantically dug through her purse. When she found her phone she looked at the caller ID before answering. Something she usually never did but if it wasn't work related she planned on going back to bed with Sharon. Unfortunately it was so she answered it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deputy Chief Johnson."

"Chief, we got a murder and you're not going to like this but it's an OIS so the Wicked Witch is going to be here any second with her red tape."

Brenda giggled to herself knowing very well that the Wicked Witch was sound asleep and nowhere near the crime scene. But she composed herself and continued to talk.

"Oh I see. Well text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and glided down the hallway to bedroom. She was feeling refreshed and so very thankful there was no hangover to deal with. When she got back into the bedroom Sharon was still sound asleep. She wanted to get on top of her and wake her up with light kisses but she still wasn't sure how Sharon felt about last night. They needed to talk about where this thing was going.

_Does Sharon want a relationship or just a fling? I really want Sharon all to myself, especially now since Fritz is no longer an issue. But I'm not legally divorced yet. Plus we've only been separated for a few weeks, would Fritz be hurt if I moved on so quickly? Would Sharon think this is just a rebound thing? Sharon needs to wake up._

She knelt down by the side of the bed and rubbed Sharon's arm. She was going to say her name but couldn't decide if she should say Captain or Sharon. Fortunately Sharon opened her eyes and smiled.

That has to be a good sign, Brenda thought to herself, as she returned the smile.

"Provenza just called and there's been a murder. But I wanted to talk to you before I left."

Sharon sat up and stretched, she patted the bed inviting Brenda to sit. She followed the invitation and sat next to Sharon, their hands finding each other again.

Sharon looked up at Brenda and tried to read her expression before saying anything. Lucky for her Brenda seemed to know what she wanted to talk about.

"Look I don't want things to get awkward between us after what happened last night. I really enjoyed kissing you and sleeping with you but if it's not something you want to continue with …" Brenda was stopped by Sharon's lips pressed against hers. She sighed into the kiss, so relieved because what she going to say was that they could pretend it never happened but Brenda knew she couldn't forget the feelings she had for Sharon.

"Brenda, I enjoyed kissing you too and I am planning on doing a lot more of it in the future." Sharon responded with more confidence than she thought she had in her. Somehow she went from being too scared to tell Brenda how she really felt to being very blunt with what she wanted. Whatever the reason for the change was she was glad Brenda felt the same way.

"Well then. Glad we got that settled." Brenda said as she smiled and held Sharon's hand a little more tightly. She leaned in to give Sharon another kiss but right when she did Sharon's phone started to go off. Sharon reached over to her night stand and answered it.

"Captain Raydor."

Brenda thought to herself how many times she heard that name but it never sounded as sexy as when the woman said it herself. Brenda took this chance to quickly change into her spare clothes she kept in her purse. As she exited the bedroom she saw Sharon jot down an address and briefly thought how shocked people would be if they showed up in the same car.

Brenda found a pack of gum buried in the bottom of her bag and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She checked herself in the reflection of the microwave and thought she looked decent all things considered. She was about to put on some lipstick when Sharon emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with a tan blouse. Her hair was looking gorgeous even though there was no way she had time to properly style it. Brenda looked down at her floral skirt and brown t-shirt and thought how plain she looked standing next to that woman.

"It seems there has been an officer involved shooting but Major Crimes won't allow FID onto the crime scene." Sharon said in her best Captain Raydor voice.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Brenda said as innocently as she could. Although it was hard to act innocent when Sharon was dressed like that.

"It must have slipped your mind." Sharon said as she walked past Brenda to get her car keys. "Are we following each other or taking the same car?" She asked as she opened the door to her apartment signaling Brenda it was time to go.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if we took the same car." Brenda said knowing full well that Sharon possessed the address to the crime scene and Provenza had yet to text it to her.

"Fine." Sharon said. Even though Sharon was happy to be taking the same car as Brenda to she was unable to shake her habits of being cold when talking about work.

When they got in Sharon's car Brenda noticed that Sharon's skirt had ridden up exposing most of her thigh. She starred at it wanting so badly to be back in bed with Sharon. She felt Brenda's eyes on her and smiled to herself knowing she had quite an effect on the younger woman.

"Brenda you're starring." She said playfully trying her best to tone down the Wicked Witch routine.

"Oh for heaven's sakes Sharon what do you expect me to do when your skirt is so far up like that?!" Brenda said frustrated with herself that she had gone from restraining herself for years then all of a sudden losing self-control.

Sharon just laughed. "Now what are we going to tell people when we show up in the same car?" trying to get back to business.

"Well people know we've become friendlier lately maybe they won't need an explanation." Brenda replied trying to regain some of her composure.

"Let's hope you're right." Sharon said as they pulled into the crime scene.

"Before we get out of the car I just want you to know that I really did have a good time last night and I was hoping that we could go out to dinner or something tonight." Brenda suggested as she fiddled with the straps on her purse.

Sharon grabbed her hand and said, "I would love to go to dinner with you tonight." She gave Brenda a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the car. Brenda looked around to make sure no one had seen the display of affection.

The case was pretty simple, evidence was left everywhere and confessions were pretty easy with five witnesses all more willing than the last to confess when they heard the others were talking. Brenda had managed to stay out of Sharon's way while she was investigating the shooting; she figured the more she behaved at work the more likely she would be rewarded outside of work. Around seven Brenda's team was all wrapped up and ready to leave for the night. She sent everyone home and made her way down to FID. Realizing too late that she probably should have called first to see if Sharon was busy, she knocked on Sharon's door.

"Come in" she said as she finished the last bit of paper work on her desk. Brenda glided into Sharon's office, locking the door behind her and sat on the edge of the desk. Sharon heard the lock but refused to look up at Brenda until she finished writing. When Sharon finally put her pen down she looked up at Brenda.

"Are you done for the night?" Brenda asked as she took Sharon's hand and massaged it.

"Mhmm" Sharon said as she relaxed in her chair with her hand still being caressed by Brenda. Something about this felt so right. Having Brenda so close to her asking about their dinner plans. Sharon thought it would be awkward going from enemies to friends to more than friends but the transition seemed so normal.

"Good." Brenda leaned in and kissed Sharon, putting Sharon's hands on her waist as she straddled Sharon's lap. Brenda ran her fingers through Sharon's hair as she kissed her neck and along her jawline. Sharon let her head fall back opening more of her neck to Brenda's soft lips.

"What were you thinking you wanted to do for dinner?" Sharon asked trying to slow things down a little bit.

"Well I was thinking we could go back to my place order something in and…." Brenda's voice trailed off and she slowly started to unbutton Sharon's blouse. Sharon quickly slapped her hand away and re-buttoned her shirt.

"That sounds lovely but why don't we wait until we're not in the office?" She said as she let her hands fall from Brenda's body.

"Fine." Now Brenda was sounding cold. She wanted Sharon and she knew Sharon wanted her so why was she being so timid? Brenda was throwing herself at her last night and she suggested they just sleep and now Brenda was straddling her lap and she wants to wait? Maybe Brenda was wrong and Sharon just wanted to be friends but she didn't want to hurt Brenda's feelings so she agreed to more.

Sharon sensed the change in her mood and said, "Why don't I drop you off at your house, I'll run home to take a quick shower and change. Then I'll be back there around 8:30?" Hoping this would give her enough to get her shit together.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying not to let her sexual frustration ruin the evening she said as politely as she could, "That sounds good." They left Sharon's office and headed for Brenda's house. She got out of the car without giving Sharon a kiss and went inside. Sharon was hitting herself the entire way home.

_What am I doing?! The woman I have been in love with for years is finally reciprocating those feelings and I am ruining everything. I cannot believe I didn't let her do what she wanted in my office. And did I really suggest we only sleep last night? What is wrong with me?! _

After her shower she changed into the sexiest lingerie she owned and put a coat over herself. She was on a mission to not let her fear get the best of her tonight. She would have to make it up to Brenda for being such a fool today and not wearing any clothes seemed like a good place to start.

Brenda answered the door hoping it was Sharon but it was just the delivery man. She tipped him and took the bags into the kitchen. She was feeling all sorts of things and didn't know what to do about it.

_This morning Sharon seemed so excited and confident about what she wanted but as the day went by she seemed less sure. What if by tonight she thinks the thing is a mistake and she really does want to forget about it. I don't think I can forget about it. _

Just then the doorbell rang and Brenda jumped up from her seat knowing it had to be Sharon. She opened the door and saw Sharon standing with her hands in her coat pockets. She was surprised by the Captain's fashion choice seeing as it wasn't the least bit cold outside, but when her eyes wandered down further and saw those high heels her brain caught up. She looked up at Sharon and grinned as she pulled her in to kiss her. Sharon found herself being pushed up against the door the second she was brought into the house. Brenda played with the belt that held the coat together, desperately wanting to untie it and reveal the body that had been denied to her for too long.

Sharon pushed back and said, "I'm sorry I was being so fickle today. I just let my fear get the best of me." She said as apologetically as she could be while still pinned against the door. Brenda looked at her with lust and want and Sharon only hoped her eyes reflected that.

"It's OK Sharon. I get it. I'm scared too but I just, I've wanted this for so long I can't take things as slow as maybe I should." Brenda walked towards the middle of the room giving Sharon some space realizing she practically attacked her before asking her if she wanted something to eat. Sharon followed her and wrapped her arms around her waist holding her tight.

"Would you like something to eat?" Brenda asked.

"Yes I would." Sharon grinned knowing how excited the blonde would be when she found out what she was hungry for.

Brenda started to lead her to the kitchen but Sharon pulled Brenda to the hallway where she assumed the bedroom would be.

"What are you doing the food is in here." Brenda said obviously having no idea what Sharon had in store for her.

"I'm not hungry for that." Sharon said while untying her coat.

"Oh." Brenda beamed when she saw the coat fall to the floor. She quickly took Sharon's hand and they made their way to the bedroom.

The way Brenda looked at her in the kitchen gave Sharon all the confidence she needed to go through with her plan of forgetting about her fear. Although it had been awhile, she had been with women before and had never gotten any complaints. She assumed Brenda had only been with men because the way Brenda looked at her was like she had never seen another woman's body before. Making their way over to the bed she slipped out of her heels and started to take off Brenda's shirt. Brenda lifted her arms up over her head and Sharon stood there staring at her for a moment. Brenda's bra was plain but she looked beautiful. Not taking too long to enjoy the view she moved her hands down to remove Brenda's shorts. Brenda stepped out of her shorts but pushed herself back from Sharon's touch when she came closer to her. Worried she was taking things too fast Sharon let her hands fall to her side.

"Brenda, are you OK?" she asked hoping she hadn't frightened her.

"I'm fine I just….have never done this before." Brenda was no longer her superior officer in this moment. She was no longer the confident woman who dealt with criminals all day. No, in this moment she was a woman who wanted to be touched but didn't know how to touch. Sharon could tell that Brenda was probably used to being in charge when it came to sex, judging by her earlier moves in her office, but this was new territory for her.

"It's alright. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We'll take things as slow as you need them and move on when you're ready. And until you feel like you want to do something all you have to do is sit back and enjoy yourself. OK?"

"You just always seem to know what to say. And I want to do all sorts of things but I just don't know how." Brenda looked like she was almost about to cry.

"Don't worry about that." Sharon had never seen this side of Brenda. Usually Brenda had all the answers before she went into an interview but this time she was asking questions to which she had no answers. Sharon took this into consideration and figured maybe tonight would just be for exploration.

Brenda let out a deep sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. Sharon sat next to her and held her hand and squeezed it tight. They looked up at each other and pressed their foreheads together. Slowly Brenda turned to give Sharon a kiss. Brenda let her body fall back on the bed and took Sharon with her. Sharon readjusted herself so her legs were on either side of Brenda. They deepened the kiss until Sharon felt like Brenda was ready to go a little further. Sharon brought her hands up to Brenda's chest and started kneading her breasts through her bra. Brenda sat up and unhooked her bra, Sharon slipped the straps off her shoulders while Brenda unhooked Sharon's bra. She was pleasantly surprised to find the clasp in the front. She removed the black lace bra from Sharon and threw it somewhere off the bed. Sharon kissed her again letting her breasts rest on Brenda's. This was all so new to Brenda she had never felt anything like that before. Sharon slowly moved her hands down Brenda's body to her ass and gripped it tightly. Brenda moaned a little and Sharon moved her hands to Brenda's inner thighs, the whole time never breaking the kiss.

Sharon stroked gently up and down Brenda's thighs moving a little higher each time. She moved her lips from Brenda's mouth to her neck, sucking lightly at the pulse point. Brenda bit her lip to hold back a smile; Sharon assumed this meant her neck was sensitive and she holding back a giggle. Adorable, she thought to herself. Sharon moved down from Brenda's neck to her collar-bone placing kissed along the protruding bone. Slowly she made her way down the Brenda's chest wanting to take a nipple in her mouth but afraid that might be too much for now she skimmed down further to Brenda's belly button. As she went to remove Brenda's thong she felt Brenda's stomach tense up and moved her hands back to her breasts. She took the hardened peaks into her hands and lightly pinched them. This elicited quite the moan from her superior officer so she continued. She bent her head down and gently flicked her tongue across the nipple. "Oh!" Brenda said as she felt Sharon's hot mouth start to surround her. Sharon began to alternate between biting and sucking Brenda's right breast while her hand kneaded the left. After a while she switched started to feel Brenda move underneath her. Not wanting to rush into anything she brought her face up to Brenda's and gave her a kiss, waiting for Brenda to deepen it, which she did. Sharon slid her hands back down to Brenda's thigh and started drawing circles with her fingers. She moved her hands closer up once again and danced around where she knew Brenda wanted her. She wanted to hear Brenda say it; she wanted to know she was ready.

"Please Sharon."

That's all she needed. Sharon slipped Brenda's thong off in one swift motion and she cupped Brenda between her legs and pressed her palm against her clit. Brenda's hips involuntarily moved up to meet Sharon's palm. Sharon felt how wet Brenda was and pushed two fingers inside of her. Brenda arched her back at the contact and bucked her hips in sync with Sharon's thrusts of her fingers. Sharon felt that Brenda was already on the edge and by the way her muscles were tightening around her fingers she knew Brenda wouldn't last much longer. Sharon moved her head down to Brenda's throbbing clit and sucked it hard into her mouth. Brenda let out an 'Oh' and Sharon curled her fingers inside of Brenda. She felt a rush of moisture on her fingers and moved them gently inside of Brenda as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. She removed her fingers and licked them clean. Brenda bit her lip at that site and pulled Sharon down for another searing kiss. When they parted, both in desperate need for oxygen, Sharon fell off Brenda and lay next to her.

Not sure of what to say Brenda just turned to look at Sharon. Sharon smiled and looked back at her.

Brenda started to laugh.

"Laughing after sex isn't really a good sign Brenda." Sharon said, trying to hide her hurt.

"No. It's not that. You were amazin'! I just remember thinking that after I got separated if I started dating someone I would insist on taking things slow and well, here we are moving at the speed of light."

"Oh" Sharon replied, wondering if Brenda already regretted what they did.

Almost as if she read Sharon's mind, "Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it, I just think its funny how things work out. I mean first of all I never thought I'd be with a woman."

"The thought never crossed your mind?" Sharon asked, already knowing that the other night Brenda admitted to wanting to kiss her since the day they met.

"Well I thought about kissing women but never bein' in a relationship with them." She paused briefly. "Is that what this is? A relationship?"

"Brenda I already told you this morning, I plan on kissing you a lot more in the future. That didn't just mean the rest of the day." Sharon replied confused about how their roles kept switching. One minute she was afraid and Brenda was sure of herself the next minute Sharon knew what she wanted and Brenda was afraid. Of course this thing was new to Brenda so maybe she didn't know how to act. Plus she was newly separated and that always made people a little insecure. And this was her second failed marriage, no wonder Brenda couldn't make up her mind.

"Brenda let me make myself very clear. I have liked you for a very long time. I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to take you out to fancy restaurants and buy you little gifts. I want to wake up with you by my side. I want to come into your office shut the blinds and kiss you." Sharon tried to make it sound less like an order and more romantic but she sensed that Brenda needed some guarantee.

"Oh Sharon, you really do always know what to say. And I have liked you for a very long time too, longer than I care to admit. And I want all those things you just said." Brenda kissed Sharon and moved herself on top of her. Just then Sharon's stomach growled.

"I think it's time we actually eat some food." Brenda said, slightly relieved that she could put this off a little longer. Not that she didn't want to, she was just nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

For the second morning in a row Brenda woke up in Sharon's arms, she could really get used to this. And after the talk they had last night she supposed it would be happening more often if they were in a relationship. Brenda started to let her mind wander with what that would entail.

_What do I call her? Is she my girlfriend? I feel like we're a little too old to be girlfriends. Are we partners? Eww no, I hate that word. Lovers? Maybe, but I'm certainly not introducing her to people as my lover. Oh for heaven's sake! Who says I'm going to introduce her to anyone anyway. It's not like we can tell people at work. And mama and daddy will never know, ever! Unless we get married. Does she want to get married? I don't know if I can do that again. Is it legal for us to get married in California? I need coffee. _

She hopped out of bed and turned the coffee machine on. She wasn't a big coffee drinker but she figured she's trying all new sorts of things so why not try coffee too.

Sharon woke up to an empty bed and for a split second her heart dropped, thinking Brenda had left, but when she smelled coffee brewing she composed herself.

_Get yourself together. She didn't leave you here by yourself, she's just making coffee. Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine. _

She continued her new mantra as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame as she watched Brenda put an ungodly amount of sugar in her coffee. She took a sip, made a face, and poured it down the drain.

_Adorable_, Sharon thought to herself.

Brenda felt two arms wrap around her waist and she quickly turned around so she was facing Sharon. She placed a light kiss on her lips and leaned back against the counter. Sharon smiled down at her and moved a stray hair behind her ear. She let her hand rest on Brenda's cheek and watched lovingly as Brenda closed her eyes.

Sharon liked that they didn't always have to talk and sometimes they could just…be. They could just look at each other and get their point across without using words. Although she suspected that might go away when problems started to arise but for now she was happy just happy to be with her…with the woman she was dating. (Even though they really hadn't been on a proper date yet)

Brenda smiled and gave Sharon another kiss; she absolutely loved that she could do that when she wanted. When they broke apart Sharon released Brenda from her arms and moved over to get a cup of coffee. Brenda sat at the table in her kitchen and waited for Sharon to come sit next to her.

Sharon sat down and slowly began sipping her coffee. Brenda couldn't help but smile at the sight of Captain Raydor wearing her short robe and drinking coffee that she had made. She could definitely get used to seeing this every morning.

After a few more sips Sharon felt more alert and ready to talk, she was sure Brenda's mind was racing with questions. She cleared her throat then asked Brenda, "So, how did you sleep last night?" Her voice was lower in the mornings Brenda noticed and she enjoyed the tone because it had a mild sensual tone to it.

"I slept just fine and I'm really happy you stayed the night. I was kind of afraid you were going to leave before I woke up." Brenda said in her own tender morning voice.

Sharon was puzzled by this woman who sat in front of her. She was so confident and secure with herself when she was at work yet so fragile and insecure with her personal life.

"I would never just leave you all alone like that. I really care for you and I hope that you start to see that." Sharon said as she looked into Brenda's eyes. She really wanted her to know how much she cared and how far she would go to prove it.

"I guess I'm just a little scared of people leaving me. But I'm sure that feeling will go away with time." Brenda said trying to sound reassuring.

"Well how about tonight we go out on a real date to a nice restaurant? It will be my treat and after dinner we can go back to my apartment and have some wine and see where the night takes us." Sharon asked.

"That sounds wonderful Sharon." Brenda said almost as if she were sighing in relief.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up tonight around 8." Sharon replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update I had a major writing block when it came to the date so I decided to skip over it and get to the smut. Haha

The date went better than either of them expected and on the way to Sharon's apartment the two of them were smiling like fools in love.

When they reached the driveway Sharon asked Brenda, "Would you like to come in for some wine?"

Even though they both knew wine was not the real reason Sharon wanted Brenda in her house, she agreed and they began to make their way to the doorstep.

Brenda was still feeling a little unsure of Sharon's feelings as she hesitantly moved closer to her. Luckily Sharon was feeling more sure of her feelings and pulled Brenda closer by grabbing her waist. The two shared a chaste kiss before entering the house.

Sharon made her way to kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. Brenda stood next to the couch by the door and stared at Sharon as she walked towards her. Sharon felt the other woman's' eyes on her body, she could almost see the desire illuminating Brenda's body. The blonde's face was glowing and as Sharon inched forward she saw the younger woman finally take her eyes off of her body long enough to look into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sharon asked cautiously, hoping she hadn't misinterpreted the look in Brenda's eyes.

"I'm fine. I just…" Brenda stopped to take a sip of wine but she ended up downing the glass. Sharon sat her wine glass on the end table and Brenda ran over to the counter and refilled her glass. Brenda took a deep breath as she rested her hands on the counter top.

She suddenly felt a warm presence behind her; Sharon's hands had once again found her waist. There was something so feminine about a woman's waist that Sharon just loved.

Brenda leaned her head back putting the older woman in a perfect position to places kissed along her neck. Sharon took the hint and began kissing her way down Brenda's neck while her hands moved closer to Brenda's center. Brenda spun herself around so she was facing Sharon and was swiftly placed on top of the counter. Sharon leaned in to give Brenda a kiss while her hands slowly began unzipping her skirt. Brenda lifted herself up so her skirt and thong could fall off her body. Sharon began to kiss her collar-bone and suck on her pulse point.

Brenda felt Sharon moving down her body she leaned back and signaled Sharon to turn around. She did as she was instructed and once she felt the warm hands of the younger woman on her dress she realized Brenda was trying to unzip her dress. After a moment of fumbling with the zipper the dress slid down the Captains' bod thus revealing her toned stomach and slender legs. Sharon quickly tore off Brenda's shirt and began kissing the blonde's chest.

She took a hardened nipple into her mouth and began to suck while her other hand kneaded the other breast. Sharon loved the way Brenda felt so soft in her hand. Brenda arched her back pushing her breast further into Sharon's mouth. The brunette added some pressure to her sucking and switched breasts.

After carefully making sure both of Brenda's hefty breasts we taken of Sharon moved herself down the Brenda's thighs. She planted light kisses around the area Sharon knew she needed her most. Brenda let out a throaty moan as Sharon started licking her folds.

Brenda loved the way Sharon's mouth felt, her tongue was so precise making every movement count. She arched her back allowing herself to move closer to the woman's face. Sharon grinned knowing she had just started and Brenda already wanted more. Sharon planned on fucking her senseless the entire night so she didn't want to tire her out too soon. She flicked her tongue on Brenda's clit and slowly slid two fingers inside of Brenda. Another moan from the other woman and Sharon began scissoring her fingers inside of Brenda. She could feel Brenda tighten around her fingers so she added pressure to her clit making circles with her tongue. Suddenly Sharon felt Brenda's juices all over her tongue, and she tasted delicious. She slowly removed her fingers and looked Brenda straight in the eyes as she sucked them clean. Brenda bit her lip to hold in a moan. The things this woman does to her.

Sharon gets up from her kneeling position and brings Brenda's lips to hers and they share a deep passionate kiss. Tongues were exploring and smiles were being held back for fear of breaking apart their lips until air was finally a necessity. Sharon grabbed Brenda's hand and motioned with her head that they should move this into the bedroom. Brenda grinned and followed Sharon to the bedroom. This was going to be a long night….

TBC

Please read and review. I'd love to get some feedback on this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon guided Brenda to the bedroom door where they both stopped to share a kiss. When they broke for air Brenda pulled Sharon to the bed, it was time to repay her for earlier.

Sharon lay back on the bed as Brenda straddled her body. Brenda slowly started removing her bra, slipping the straps off one by one. Brenda let her fingers linger on the woman's body; she wanted to take in everything. She wanted to remember everything about Sharon incase this was the only time she got to have Sharon like this. Brenda let her finger tips skim the surface of Sharon's bare body, starting at Sharon's toned arms and moving down to her chest. She ran the back of her hand along the other woman's hardened peaks which elicited a deep moan from Sharon.

Brenda let her fingers go over every square inch of the beautiful toned body beneath her. When she finally reached Sharon's thighs she was able to feel the heat from the brunette's center. Brenda began to kiss her way down Sharon's stomach until her lips met the other woman's soft wet folds. She gently licked up and down all around her clit, this produced another moan from Sharon but this time it was deeper. It was like a sigh of relief all mixed in with pleasure and sex, Brenda thought to herself she could definitely get off just listening to the woman moan.

When Brenda's lips first made contact with Sharon's clit she felt her own arousal begin. She fought the urge to rush through this so her needs could be met….again. Instead she rested her body in between two smooth long legs and let her tongue do all the work. She took her tongue and gently swirled it over the hardened nub making Sharon writhe beneath her. Brenda moved her tongue inside the other woman and found that special bundle of nerves. She added pressure to the strokes of her tongue and continued until she felt Sharon start to tighten.

Brenda then drew her two fingers up, from where they had held Sharon down, and slowly pushed them inside. This was the first time she had ever felt another woman like this, the first time she felt the wetness and tightness. It was by far the most erotic moment of her life but she had a feeling if they continued this moment would be surpassed many times. Brenda began to scissor her fingers inside of Sharon and found that special spot once again. Brenda sensed that Sharon was close to her orgasm so she took the woman's clit into her mouth and began to suck harder and harder.

Sharon was making the sexiest noises Brenda had ever heard. Everything about Sharon was sexy, the way her face looked as she was came, the way her eyes clenched tight as she reached her climax, and the way her hair moved against the pillow as she was riding out the last few waves of her orgasm.

Brenda gently removed her fingers from Sharon's body and moved her body up to meet Sharon's face. She looked the woman straight in the eyes and licked her fingers clean; Sharon bit her lip at the sight of the blonde licking up her juices. Brenda leaned down and gave Sharon a deep kiss, Sharon loved the way her own juices tasted in Brenda's mouth. Sharon let her tongue roam all over the younger woman's mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouths and when the need for air became unbearable they slowly tore their lips apart.

Brenda fell beside Sharon and let out a deep sigh and had the cutest smile on her face. She turned to face Sharon, who had an equally adorable smile across her face, and pushed back a few strands of hair. She began to speak for the first time since their conversation in the kitchen.

"Sharon that was...incredible, I never thought I could feel that way while I was doing…that. I never thought I could get aroused by just hearing the noises someone made. I don't wanna lose this feeling." She told Sharon in her most sincere voice.

Sharon smiled back at her and said, "Brenda you were amazing and I have never felt so connected to anyone during sex. I have never craved someone to touch me the way I crave for your touch. I promise to never let you lose that feeling."

The two women lay silently still facing each other until they both drifted off to sleep. Sharon felt like this time she was sure that Brenda would stay with her through the night. She hoped that work wouldn't be too awkward the next morning, but for now she was just enjoying having Brenda's warmth surrounding her as she slept.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews! I promise I'll write them going on a date as soon as I figure out how I want that to work out. But for now just enjoy the smut! :)))


	7. Chapter 7

Just a heads up the next update will probably be awhile but it will have them on a legit date. Review if you want.

Brenda walked into her office on cloud nine. She had another great night with Sharon and they had plans again for tonight. Every time they were together Brenda felt a little more comfortable with their relationship and felt more secure that Sharon was going to stay. She loved the feeling she got when she thought about Sharon; some butterflies in her stomach and an ache for her touch.

The day was pretty routine, except for the occasional seductive glance from Sharon in the murder room. They both did their best to stay out of each other's way but the hardest thing was acting like they weren't sleeping together. Brenda wanted so badly to put her arms around Sharon's waist as she looked at the white board. And Sharon just wanted to kiss Brenda every time she pouted her lips. The two of them went through the day struggling every moment they were near each other.

At the end of the day Sharon came knocking on Brenda's door.

"May I come in?" Sharon asked in that low voice she used the night before.

Brenda stood up from her chair and gave Sharon a hug. Nothing inappropriate, she just wanted to feel Sharon's body against hers. The two of them stood in the middle of Brenda's office locked in a tight embrace. With a deep sigh from both they let their arms fall to their sides. Brenda moved over to the door and closes it, then shut the blinds.

Sharon looked at her with an inquisitive expression on her face. Brenda just grinned and brought her hands to Sharon's face; she took a moment to just look into the brunette's eyes, and then brought their faces together. They shared a smooth kiss filled with want and passion; all the missed chances were made up for in that kiss.

Brenda finally spoke when their lips parted, "What are our plans for tonight?"

Sharon cleared her throat and responded, "I was thinking we could order in and just relax at your house for the night."

With another grin Brenda whispered into Sharon's ear "Maybe we could do more than relax tonight because I have wanted you all day."

Sharon felt herself go a little weak in the knees when Brenda said that to her. She felt relief that she wasn't the only one struggling through the day.

"Well I guess we better get going" Sharon said in her most seductive tone.

The women grabbed their purses and set out for the night. They kissed one last time as they made their ways to their cars. Sharon decided she would just go straight to Brenda's house, she would figure out her outfit for the next morning before work.

When they arrived at her house they slowly made their way up the drive way. Sharon sat on the couch and invited Brenda to join her. The two just sat their holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. They didn't have to speak their looks said it all, they showed the tiredness of a hard day, the exhaustion from not acting on their emotions all day, and the slight hint of seduction they both had left.

Brenda started to speak but got cut off by Sharon's lips. They slowly kissed on the couch as they let their energy come back into their bodies.

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" Brenda asked.

Sharon nodded in agreement and the couple made their way to the bedroom. The two just laid next the each other on the bed while tightly holding hands. They were both so tired from the work day but they still wanted to get a release.

Brenda slowly turned to face Sharon and gave her a sweet kiss that seemed to say we can just sleep if you want to. Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda's waist and held her tight. Sharon loved the way it felt to hold Brenda so close to her. She nuzzled her head in the crook of Brenda's neck and placed a few light kisses on her neck. Brenda let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes; she found Sharon's hands and held them with her own. The two drifted peacefully off to sleep not caring that they hadn't been intimate that night. They were both pleased just being together as a couple and feeling their warm bodies pressed tightly together.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been awhile but the next chapter won't take as long to update.

_6 months later…_

Things have been going great for our two love birds. Tonight they are going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their 6 month anniversary.

Sharon turned off the car and looked at Brenda with a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Brenda asked in a playful tone.

"I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world tonight." Sharon responded as she reached out for Brenda's hand.

"Why's that?"

"Maybe it's because I'm going on a date with the woman of my dreams to celebrate the best 6 months of my life."

"Someone is looking to get lucky tonight, isn't she?"

"Perhaps..."

Sharon loved that they could play like this. Even though she was serious about Brenda being the woman of her dreams and the past six months being the best in her life, she liked that they could keep the conversation light. She enjoyed that not everything they said to one another was serious and as if they were saying it for the last time. Sharon knew that she would many more anniversaries to share with Brenda and she couldn't wait.

They walked into the restaurant holding hands and were taken to a secluded table in the back. A perfect spot because they both knew it would be impossible to resist kissing each other tonight. The couple sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Wow Shar, this place looks so fancy. Good thing I wore the dress."

Brenda was wearing a tight black dress with a deep neck line and she looked stunning. Her blonde curls rested perfectly on her shoulders. The dress showed off her toned legs and it was all Sharon could do not to slip her hand up those legs and….

"Yes…" Sharon glanced down at Brenda's chest and smiled "good thing." Sharon said as she gave Brenda a little smirk that meant she liked the dress for other reasons too.

"Will you stop we're in public" Brenda said blushing a bit.

"That didn't stop us on your birthday….." Sharon reminded her.

Now Brenda was definitely blushing. All she could do was let out a tiny gasp as her mind filled with memories from that wonderfully erotic evening. Best. Birthday. Ever.

As Brenda and Sharon reminisced over the mind-blowing orgasms they had that night the waiter brought them their drinks and they were forced out of their memories so they could order their food.

Sharon raised her glass and leaned in close to Brenda.

"To you, my gorgeous girlfriend, I can't believe it's already been six months. It seems time has flown by but my feelings for you grow stronger every day. Now that I have you I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Brenda Leigh Johnson, and I look forward to many more anniversaries."

Sharon leaned in closer and the two shared a chaste kiss.

"Sharon that was beautiful. I want you to know that I love you too, so much. I can't even describe it but…" Brenda got cut off by Sharon's lips and this time the kiss was more passionate.

Sharon whispered into Brenda's ear with her voice huskier than usual, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress; I'm going to make you scream my name when I get you home."

Brenda gasped and smiled at that comment, already she wanted dinner to be over so Sharon could fuck her into oblivion.

She let out a moan and let her mind wonder about all the things Sharon would do with those talented hands. She snapped back to reality when their food was brought to them.

The two women stole glances while eating their food, sharing a devilish grin every once in a while. They held hands under the table and let their fingers entwine. When the waiter asked if they wanted something for dessert they both said a firm 'No'. Sharon paid for dinner and they were off to spend the rest of the night in bed….if they could make it that far into house.


End file.
